


If I Fall

by thePetetoherPatrick



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Death, Ex-Military!Bob, Ex-Military!Frank, Hitman!Gerard, Homophobia - mentioned, M/M, Murder, Violence, teacher!frank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: Frank had seen some shit in his lifetime. That was to be expected of a military man though. He'd served overseas. He'd watched good men and women give their lives for a cause they barely understood, in the name of a country that barely supported them. He'd watched men and women on the other side of the line die by his hand and the hand of those he called friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a oneshot but after struggling with it for weeks I kind of realized that maybe my problem was I was trying to fit too much into too small a document. So here you go, it'll be a few chapters I guess. Enjoy   
> xoxo

 

Frank had seen some shit in his lifetime. That was to be expected of a military man though. He'd served overseas. He'd watched good men and women give their lives for a cause they barely understood, in the name of a country that barely supported them. He'd watched men and women on the other side of the line die by his hand and the hand of those he called friend.

 

So it was safe to say that Frank had absolutely seen all kinds of shit. What he was looking at now though...this was new. He wasn't even really sure of how he'd gotten here. He did know some things but he wasn't even really sure anymore. 

 

"Gee?" He called out to the familiar looking man standing in front of the body on the ground. The man didn't look at him. Instead he pulled out a gun and Frank could see that the other person was actually still alive. That lasted all of two seconds. There was almost no time between the man pulling out the gun and the thunderous bang that followed. Suddenly, Frank felt really weak, he was losing blood but he suspected that could have something to do with the excruciating pain in his leg and shoulder. It didn't take more than a couple of seconds before everything went black.

  
~~two weeks earlier~~   
  


Frank smiled upon seeing him. He wasn't sure where Bob had met this guy but he was really pretty. He was dressed to impress for sure, but it seemed like that might be his normal attire. He looked like a model fresh off a magazine cover and here Frank was in a ratty oversized knitted sweater. The guy walked over to Frank's table and looked at Frank. 

 

"Are you Bob's friend, Frank?" He asked and gods his voice was as pretty as he was.

 

"Uh yeah, you Gerard?" Frank looked up at him, his palms starting to sweat. Gerard nodded and took the seat opposite of Frank. 

 

"Bob never really explained how he knew you." Gerard shrugged off the long black trench coat. 

 

"Oh, we served in the military together. As close as brothers." Frank chuckled nervously.

 

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense then. He spoke so highly of you." Gerard didn’t smile, or really show any kind of emotion behind the words. 

 

"How do you know Bob?" Frank asked, he needed something to start a conversation with this guy. 

 

"Went to college with him." Gerard said blankly. Bob had said Gerard was nice guy but he seemed really...like a statue if Frank was being honest. 

 

"Oh, what did you go for?" Frank tried again, hoping something would give. 

 

"Major in art but a minor in psychology." He sighed and Frank was starting to wonder why Bob had set him up with this guy. "How about you? College?"

 

"I did after I got out of the military, went to teacher's college." Frank nodded and watched his face. 

 

"You're a teacher?" Gerard raised an eyebrow.

 

"A music and history teacher at the high school." Frank smiled widely, he honestly loved teaching the kids and they seemed to like him. 

 

Gerard nodded and seemed to consider it. He shrugged and looked up at him. His eyes were a pretty green and yet they were striking, they were a little scary honestly. Just something about the look in his eyes made him look dangerous. His long black hair was pushed back like he'd run a hand through it a few times. Frank's hair was a little longer than his and brushed back pretty much the same way, but a dark brown rather than the raven black of Gerard's.

 

A waitress came over with a couple of glasses of water and some menus. It was just a little cafe, Frank was glad he'd picked the place or they'd have ended up somewhere he couldn't afford from the looks of Gerard. "Can I get you guys anything else to drink or is the water good?"

 

Frank nodded, "Just the water for me, thank you." He smiled. Gerard nodded in agreement. Frank looked over at Gerard, he was quite sure what to make of him. He seemed reserved, cold almost, and he kept glancing around the room constantly like one of the ketchup bottles might attack him at any second. 

 

“I’ll give you two a moment to look at the menu.” The waitress smiled, far too cheerily for it to be real, before wandering off back to the counter to do whatever it was that she was doing before she’d come over to them.

 

Frank glanced over the menu and spotted something that would work for him in the vegan section. He set the menu down and tried to think of what to ask the man sitting across from him or really any kind of conversation starters. He cleared his throat and chewed at his lip, he felt a little nervous...more so than he’d been before he met Gerard. He could so go for a smoke right now. Or a coffee. Or both. He fidgeted with his sleeve and Gerard didn’t seem to take notice of any of it. “So psychology...fun?” he asked uncertainly, he had tried to take psychology for a while but found pull in it, it wasn’t what he wanted to do, so he’d dropped the class.

 

“Yeah, and in all honesty pretty useful as far as reading people.” Gerard looked up from his menu and set it down. Almost like he’d already decided on what he wanted but had been reading the menu still anyway for something to do. 

 

Frank nodded and bit at his lip again. “So...you were an Art major...is that what you do now? Art?” 

 

Gerard grinned, and it was the first real expression he’d shown. “Of a sorts I suppose you could say.” Frank wasn’t real sure what that was supposed to mean. “Though art might be going a bit far with some of it.”

 

“Oh?” Frank asked more curiously. “What is it that you do?” 

 

“I handle very...specific contracts, but enough about my work.” Gerard waved it off. “Do you enough teaching kids? Must test your patience. Some of them can be real brats.” 

 

“There are always difficult kids, sure, but you learn how to handle them. They don’t cause me too much trouble.” Frank smiled thinking about some of the kids in his classes. 

 

“History and Music?” Gerard asked glancing at something off to the side for a second before refocusing on Frank. 

 

“Yeah, um...well mostly I teach grade eleven and twelve history and grade nine music this semester.” Frank said, sitting forward a bit. “And then next semester, unless something gets switched around, I have grade ten and eleven music and grade twelve history.” 

 

Gerard nodded, taking in the information but not really seeming to have any thoughts on it. The waitress came back and took their orders. Gerard got some kind of turkey and avocado sandwich, and kind of gave Frank a questioning look for the black bean soup he ordered. The waitress took their menus and went to put in the orders. Gerard’s look didn’t pass, so Frank sighed and cleared his throat before speaking. 

 

“Vegan diet.” Frank looked down at the table, waiting for the judgemental lecture he kept getting from guys he tried to go out with, but it never came. Surprised, he looked back up at Gerard. He didn’t seem bothered, just thinking. Frank sighed, he hated explaining this. “I...um...I’ve been vegetarian since I was like sixteen or so I guess, but I found out that my system doesn’t really appreciate dairy so I said fuck it and went vegan.” 

 

Gerard nodded and seemed to understand, then he frowned. “Sorry.” 

 

Frank raised an eyebrow. “For what?” 

 

“You were vegetarian, that was a choice you made for a reason I assume, and I just ordered a turkey sandwich.” Gerard’s frown got a little more severe. 

 

“Oh, I mean yeah but it’s fine. It was a personal choice that I’m not going to push on other people. It doesn’t bother me.” Frank shook his head and smiled gently at Gerard. He was starting to almost show some emotion, and he was concerned about offending Frank with his choice of lunch. “So...tell me about you, I’ve told you about my job. Your turn. Family?” 

 

“Just my little brother.” Gerard shrugged and didn’t seem too fond of engaging that topic. “You?” 

 

“Mostly just my mom.” Frank said with a small smile and then realized he was supposed to call her this morning and forgot to. He groaned and rubbed his hand over his face, deciding he’d do it later. The waitress came back out with their food and set it in front of them, asking politely if they needed anything else and when they denied it, she told them just to wave her over if they needed anything. They ate their lunch quietly for a while. The soup was pretty good and Gerard seemed happy with his sandwich. It was quiet until Gerard’s phone started playing the Deadpool ringtone. Gerard froze at the sound of the tone and pulled his phone out to look at it. He swallowed hard and cleared his throat. 

 

“Sorry, I have to take this, I’ll just be a second.” He clicked answer as he nodded. 

 

“Gabriel, I swear to fucking god this better be incredibly important.” He growled into the phone as he got up and went over by the front window. Frank knew he shouldn’t listen but he was a little curious and it was silent in here. He would hear Gerard anyways. “Yeah, Bobby set me up with someone and I was quite enjoying lunch with them until you called. Now what do you want?” 

 

Frank watched his face and had to bite back a quiet chuckle as Gerard wrinkled his nose at something on the other end of the phone. 

 

“Ok, send me the details and put the payment through, I’ll hit that on the way back after lunch...Dude no that’s an easy one...yeah whatever, I always do...yeah, fuck you too asshole. I’ll see you in a couple of hours.” He hung up and walked back over to Frank. “Sorry, work. I told them I was busy today but they must’ve missed that memo. I’ve got a quick meeting after this but we’ve got no hurry.” 

 

Gerard smiled a little and Frank nodded. So he’s a businessman then, or something, Frank thought, explains the dressed up look then. He questions again why Bob thought it was a good idea to set him up with this guy. He went back to his soup and pushed around some of the beans. “So...you like Deadpool?” Frank asked, trying to start some kind of conversation. 

 

“I like the comics, I haven’t had a chance to see the movie yet but I’m told it’s good.” 

 

“You haven’t seen the movie?” Frank looked at him in shock and Gerard raised an eyebrow as he shook his head. “That just ain’t right.” 

 

“Well I just haven’t had time to.” 

 

“I’ll take you to see it if you want.” Frank offered - he could not believe this. 

 

“My brother would lose his mind if I went to see it without him.” 

 

“Well…” Frank thought for a minute. How bad could his brother be? “Bring him too then.” 

 

Gerard smiled slightly. “Ok, when do you wanna go?” 

 

“Well, I have parent-teacher interviews on Friday but other than that, I’m free.” 

 

Gerard thought about it for a minute and nodded. “Ok, Mr. Teacher, sir.” he chuckled and Frank shook his head with a grin. “How about Saturday then?” 

 

“Sounds good.” Frank smiled happily as he went back to eating his soup. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Um...you said you wanted to see my parents but um...Mom isn’t really...she won’t come.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Ok, what about a grandparent, or aunt or uncle? Who do you go to at home?” Frank furrowed his brow together and sincerely hoped this kid had someone.
> 
>  
> 
> “My older brother….”

“Alright, chill out guys. Brendon, if you throw that I will give you extra homework...don’t give me that look and sit the hell down.” Frank shushed the class. “Ok guys, last reminder that parent-teacher night is tonight and I expect to see some of you...you know who you are.” He gave Brendon and Josh pointed looks and they giggled amongst themselves. He shook his head and turned to the Smart Board and picked up the little pen thing. “So today we’re continuing on with the Renaissance….”

 

~~~~~

 

Frank watched as the class filed out and was surprised when Michael stopped at his desk. “How can I help you, Michael?” 

 

“Um...you said you wanted to see my parents but um...Mom isn’t really...she won’t come.” 

 

“Ok, what about a grandparent, or aunt or uncle? Who do you go to at home?” Frank furrowed his brow together and sincerely hoped this kid had someone. 

 

“My older brother….” 

 

“How much older? Like is he a student here?” 

 

“No, he’s like thirty-two.” Mikey shook his head. “He’s the only one that’s really around.” 

 

“Ok, so long as he’s an adult you can bring him.” Michael nodded and smiled in relief. 

 

“Thank you, sir.” 

 

~~~~~

 

Mikey sat at his desk doing his homework quietly when he heard the door. He poked his head out to look up the stairs. “Hey Gee.” 

 

“Hey Mikes, how’s it going down there?” 

 

“Um...do you have any jobs tonight?” 

 

Gerard raised an eyebrow. “No, why?” 

 

“My teacher wants to talk to my parents, but I asked if my older brother would be ok and he said as long as you weren’t a student that’s fine.” Mikey looked at the ground and Gerard frowned. 

 

“Did you get yourself in shit?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“Then why…?” 

 

“I don’t know.” 

 

Gerard groaned and shook his head. “Fine, what time is it and who is the teacher?”

 

“Mr. Iero, he’s pretty nice and it’s in like an hour.” 

 

Iero, that sounded familiar. Gerard shrugged. “Get ready and let’s go then.” 

 

~~~~~

 

Frank frowned as Brendon and his family left. No wonder the kid was the way he was. He seemed terrified of his parents the whole time. Frank shook his head. Mr. Way should be in with Michael soon. He looked over a few notes and heard Michael’s voice as two people entered the room. Frank’s jaw dropped a bit when he saw Gerard standing there with Michael, dressed pretty much the same as the other day in his dusty looking jeans and dress shirt and tie, with his black trench coat on top. 

 

“Gerard?”

 

“I knew the name Iero sounded familiar.” Gerard smirked and shook his head. “So what’d Mikey do then that his teacher needed to see me?” Gerard sat across from Frank and Mikey looked on in confusion as he sat beside his brother.

 

“Mikey? Do you prefer that name?” Frank raised an eyebrow and Mikey nodded. “Why didn’t you ever correct me?” Mikey shrugged and leaned back in his chair. Frank turned his attention to Gerard. “He didn’t do anything. I was just concerned for him. I know he’s smart, but he doesn’t seem to be trying in his work. He also shows a concerning lack of social skills.” Frank gave Mikey a worried glance. Gerard looked at Mikey too. 

 

“He’s never been real social, doesn’t make friends easy. As for his effort in class, even I am confused.”

 

“Are you gonna tell him, Mikey?” Mikey sighed in frustration and shook his head. Gerard looked at Frank expectantly. “He hasn’t handed in three assignments, one for my class and a couple for other classes I’m told.” Frank frowned and watched the shocked expression cross Gerard’s face as his eyes went wide and he looked over at Mikey. 

 

“Mikey! What the hell?” Mikey sank further down in his chair and tried to hide behind his bangs. “Michael James Way, you’d better have a hell of a good explanation for this.” Gerard glared and Mikey squirmed at his name. 

 

“Mom stopped paying for the internet and I keep getting detention in gym at lunch so I can’t do it here.” 

 

“Why’d mom stop paying the internet?” 

 

“Needed money for  _ more important things _ .” He gave Gerard a look that made Gerard get angry. 

 

“And detention everyday?” 

 

“He just keeps adding another week all the time and he makes me do laps and stuff for detention.” 

 

Frank frowned deeply, there was something wrong with that. “What teacher do you have?” 

 

Mikey looked up at Frank. “Mr. McCracken, sir.” 

 

Frank frowned again and closed his eyes. “Did he tell you why?” Mikey shook his head. “Did anything happen before this all started?” Mikey didn’t say anything again and Frank didn’t take well to the non-answer. “Mikey?” he said in a warning tone. 

 

“Greg told him that I was gay because I was supposedly checking him out, which I absolutely was not, and I kind of guessed it might have been that.” Mikey mumbled. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Frank inquired. Mikey shrugged and avoided his gaze. 

“Mikey.” Mikey looked up at Frank saying his name. “Are you ok to talk in front of your brother?” Mikey nodded and Frank was relieved that Mikey was at least comfortable with Gerard. 

 

“Are you gay?” 

 

Mikey hesitated, but nodded eventually and Frank sighed. “Mr. McCracken is well known for being a homophobe, it’s why I avoid him like the plague. I’m gonna have you switched into Mr. Hurley’s class tomorrow and I’ll talk to Mr. Toro about the detentions.” Frank shook his head. “Mikey, if you are having a problem like this please come talk to me, or even your brother. We can’t help if we don’t know.” Gerard looked at his little brother, his eyes full of anger and worry. 

 

“How was I supposed to know you wouldn’t do the same?” Mikey frowned and Frank pointed at the little Pride flag in his pencil holder. 

 

“I’m as gay as they get, Mikey.” Frank said and Gerard nodded with a slight chuckle. Frank shushed him with a look. “And I think you’ll find that if you look there are a couple teachers with those hidden somewhere around their desk.”

 

“Mikey, you know how I told you Bobby set me up with a friend of his when I told you we were gonna go see Deadpool?” Gerard asked with a guilty grin. 

 

Mikey nodded and looked between Gerard and Frank. “Wait...is that how you know Gee’s name?” 

 

Frank nodded. “Didn’t know I was his brother’s teacher though.” 

 

Mikey wrinkled his nose and looked at Gerard. “You’re seriously dating my teacher?” 

 

“Yup.” Gerard grinned as the teenager groaned. Frank smiled at Gerard. So they were actually dating then. He kind of liked that idea. “As for the internet at home, I’ll take care of it and she won’t be able to use it or cut it off.” 

 

“Thanks Gee, Thank you Mr. Iero.” Mikey looked down again. 

 

“You can call me Frank when we aren’t in class, and no problem, Mikey. My door is always open if you need help, someone to talk to, or even just to get away for a bit.” 

 

“Ok, thank you Frank.” Mikey smiled a little. Gerard patted his brother’s back. 

 

“We good for our movie tomorrow?” Gerard asked Frank and he nodded happily before looking at Mikey. 

 

“I’ll give you an extension on the assignment and I’ll talk to your English and Art teachers. Mr. Wentz and Mr. Stumph are usually pretty understanding about things like this and I think I know where to find them right now.” 

 

“Thank you.” Mikey smiled again. “I’ll get it done as soon as I can.” 

 

Frank nodded and led them to the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

 

“I’ll text you.” Gerard nodded as they walked away. Frank looked down the halls and it looked empty. The Ways had been his last appointment tonight so he wasn’t surprised everyone else was gone. He sighed and wander up to Stumph’s Art room. He knocked on the door before opening it and sighing. 

 

“Wentz, get your tongue out of Patrick’s throat please, you’re lucky the kids are all gone.” Frank rolled his eyes. “We need to talk.” Both teachers looked at him as they jumped apart. “You two are gross, for one thing…” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I really hate you sometimes. It’s not a date, I’ll have my little brother with me.” Gerard frowned at Gabe and glared hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally did not forget that I had some chapters stocked up on this fic...haha oops...here you go guys...
> 
> Enjoy 
> 
> xoxo

Gerard glared at Gabe. “Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me.” 

 

“No, dude this job pays good and you and I both know you aren’t going to turn it down.” Gabe shook his head and pushed the file at him. “Besides, it’s an easy one. You can do it tonight after your date or whatever. It’s just down the block from the theater, lucky you.” 

 

“I really hate you sometimes. It’s not a date, I’ll have my little brother with me.” Gerard frowned at Gabe and glared hard. 

 

“Then step out to use the bathroom quickly during the movie and leave Mikey with your guy for a couple minutes.” Gabe rolled his eyes. “You’ll figure it out, Way, you always do.” Gerard grumbled about that not being the point as he walked away. 

 

~~~~~

 

Frank sat outside the Way residence in his car and waited for Gerard and Mikey. When they finally came out Frank shook his head to see Gerard dressed up the way he had been every time Frank had seen him. Mikey slid into the back seat and Gerard climbed into the passenger seat. Frank smiled over at him and got only a small nod of acknowledgement. 

 

“Ready to go?” Frank looked in the rearview mirror at Mikey who nodded happily. “Alright.” He smiled and pulled away from the house. The drive to the theater was a silent one and only Mikey seemed enthusiastic. They pulled up to the theater and wandered in together. “Do you want some popcorn or anything?” 

 

“Yes, please?” Mikey smiled gently and Frank nodded. Then he looked at Gerard who simply shrugged. Frank ordered three popcorns just to be safe and got them some drinks. They headed into the theater but Gerard didn’t seem to be paying attention as they picked a seat. Something was off, and it worried Frank. Mikey sat between them, which...okay fine, that’s fine. Frank looked over at Gerard and he seemed tense. Mikey was hunkered right down in his seat with his popcorn, so Frank put his arm across the back of Mikey’s seat to rest on Gerard shoulder. Gerard looked over at Frank and tilted his head. 

 

“You ok?” Frank mouthed at him silently. Gerard furrowed his brows and nodded. Frank sighed and left his hand there. Gerard kind of leaned into it and let Frank toy with the long strands of his hair. The movie was good, Frank knew that because he had seen it. From the little happy noises and giggles and gasps from Mikey he seemed to like it too. He looked up at one point and saw Frank’s arm and glared with a ‘what the fuck are you doing’ kind of expression. Frank smiled sheepishly and pulled his arm back over to himself. Mikey knew they were dating but that didn’t mean he liked it. 

 

~~~~~

 

Gerard was enjoying the movie, it was as good as promised. He enjoyed Frank’s fingers in his hair too until Mikey noticed. He looked at the time on his watch and sighed. He carefully got up and when Frank gave him a questioning look he whispered ‘bathroom’. Frank frowned but nodded that he understood. Gerard slipped out unnoticed and headed out of the theater to the address Gabe had given him. He felt the metal of the gun against his skin through the material of his coat. It was an almost comforting feeling, something familiar. He hated this side of town. He honestly did but what else was he supposed to do, he had a job to do. He looked at the buzzer list by the door of the building and pushed the button beside J. Pitts. There was a minute of nothing before it made a noise and a voice came through the little speaker. 

 

“You’d better be the pizza guy, you’re like twenty minutes late dude.” The voice warned and Gerard smiled wickedly. He made this easy for him. 

 

“Yeah, sorry about that man. Ran into a couple issues but totally my fault. Pizza is on me.” Gerard said into the speaker. 

 

“Sounds good enough to me, get up here.” the voice answered and the lock on the door clicked. Gerard pulled it open and headed up to the door on the third floor. He knocked and the door was answered quickly this time. Before the guy could say anything Gerard was in the apartment and had him pinned to the back of the now closed door with his mouth covered. 

 

“Hello, are you Jake?” Gerard asked and the guy tried to talk. “All I need is a yes or no, you can nod or shake your head to accomplish that.” the guy nodded slowly. “Thought so...now Jake, it would seem you’ve pissed some people off...unfortunately for you these people are friends of mine and pay me good money to...handle situations like this. So someone put your name on a bill they handed to me...I’m sure you can guess what happens next.” He grinned as Jake whimpered and started to panic, clawing at his hand trying to break his hold on him. Gerard pulled his gun out of the back of his jeans and held it to the side of Jake’s head. He’d put the silencer on it already. It was a quick and relatively clean kill. The clean up crew would come along after him though so he wasn’t worried. He left the apartment to go back to Frank and Mikey once he was sure he didn’t have any blood on him. 

 

He got back to the theater and was just opening the door to the room they were in as Frank and Mikey were opening it from the other side. They both jumped at Gerard’s sudden appearance and Mikey rolled his eyes. “Dude, you missed the movie, it was awesome.” Mikey shook his head. Frank looked worried though. 

 

“Are you ok?” He asked Gerard and tilted his head. Gerard hesitated for a second and then nodded. He was surprised by Frank’s concern. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry that I missed the movie.” Gerard offered an apologetic smile and Frank still seemed bother but shrugged anyways. 

 

“I’ll probably get it when it comes out on DVD. We can watch it then if you want to.” Frank said and then chuckled as Mikey looked at him excitedly. “You guys hungry?”

 

Gerard looked at Mikey and smiled at the look on his face. “I think the teenage bottomless pit might be.” Frank looked at Mikey and chuckled, shaking his head. 

 

“How about McDonald’s then?” Frank asked, looking at Mikey as he did. Mikey smiled and Gerard nodded in agreement. Frank gestured to the door and they walked out to the car. Frank smiled and took Gerard’s hand, testing it out to see if he’d be okay with it. Gerard looked at him for a second but didn’t say anything and didn’t really seem to mind. Frank smiled and looked at their hands as they got close to the car. He frowned as he spotted a wound on Gerard’s hand. It was bleeding a little and that worried Frank. “What happened to your hand?” 

 

Gerard raised an eyebrow and looked at his hand. He saw the scraped and frowned. “Oh...must have cut myself on something and not realized it. Doesn’t hurt. It’s fine.” He shrugged and Frank looked at him doubtfully. “I’ll wash it out, okay?” 

 

Frank sighed and nodded. “Okay, fine.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard frowned and looked from Frank to the mess of a coffee table. “Frank, you were working. Why wouldn’t you just tell me you were busy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys, some almost smut...cause I feel like you deserve some almost smut at least for how patient you all are with me (and as I write this my cat is being weird and brushing against the bottom of my legs...WTF LUNA)....ummmm anyways so yeah, here is this. 
> 
> Also a thing that I've been doing...I do stupid fanart and it's all just chibi doodles but I post them on both my Twitter and my Tumblr and I've recently branched into doing DIGITAL ART which is a thing I never thought I'd do ...like I was terrified to try cause I was like 9000% sure it'd suck (thank you Hannah Hoffman for making me feel like maybe I could do that you are a goddess...she'll never see this wtf am I doing)...buuuuuut it's turning out alright so ya go look at those and let me know what you think (pretty sure my @s are at the bottom of the fic but I could be wrong...I think I put them there) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this ^-^ 
> 
> XOXO

Frank sat on his couch and groaned looking at the grading he’d been working on. Mikey was doing a bit better, he had to admit that. He’d actually handed in the late assignment on Tuesday and said Gerard was helping him get caught up when he wasn’t working. Frank’s phone had buzzed a couple of times in the last twenty minutes and he’d ignored it but his curiosity was getting the better of him. He picked up his phone to see who it was. 

 

**2 New Messages**

**(Gerard)**

 

_ *Hey Frank, are you busy?* _

 

_ *If you are that’s fine, just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out.* _

 

Frank smiled at his phone and looked at his work for a second. He could always do it later, he didn’t have to hand it back to them immediately and there were still a couple that needed to be handed in. He texted Gerard back.

 

_ *Hey G, nope not busy. Did you want to meet up?* _

 

He went to set his phone done but it went off in his hand and he couldn’t help but grin. Gerard had been waiting for a response.

 

_ *Kinda thought maybe quiet night with take out??* _

 

Frank smiled again, he liked the sound of that. Just saying in with Gerard. He didn’t think he’d be into that but he was pleasantly surprised that he’d misjudged the man. 

 

_ *Yeah, sounds good. Want me to call and order?* _

 

_ *Yeah that sounds good. :)* _

 

Frank looked at the screen in shock. An emoticon. That was new. He shrugged and texted Gerard his address before calling his favourite takeout place and getting his usual plus something for Gerard. The lady on the phone said about a half hour. Frank looked at the clock. Gerard should be there before then. He went back to grading papers for a bit, just to pass the time until he heard the knock on the door. He smiled and went to open it. He was not in the least bit surprised that Gerard still couldn’t seem to wear normal clothes. Always looking sharp but Frank didn’t mind too much. 

 

“Hey,” Gerard offered a small smile but something about his face looked strained, like he’d been under a lot of stress. Frank let him in and watched as he stood there awkwardly. “Sorry for like zero notice, just needed a night to relax and wanted to see you again.” 

 

“It’s alright.” Frank shook his head. “Here, you can hang up your coat on that hook there.” Frank pointed at the little row of hooks on the wall behind Gerard. “Food shouldn’t be too long.” Gerard shrugged out of his coat and put it up. He ditched his shoes on the little mat too without being told. Frank smiled warmly and led him into the living room.

 

Gerard frowned and looked from Frank to the mess of a coffee table. “Frank, you were working. Why wouldn’t you just tell me you were busy?” 

 

“It’s fine, Gerard, it doesn’t have to be done right this minute and I wanted to spend some time with you too.” Frank gathered it into a pile and moved it to a nearby shelf. “Now, do you wanna watch a movie or something? XBox?” 

 

Gerard tilted his head in a way that was more adorable than it should’ve been from the put together business man. “What games do you have?” Frank pointed at the bookcase behind him and Gerard went to look, figuring out quickly all the video games were on the third shelf. “Lot of GTA games.” Gerard seemed amused by this. “Lot of Halo too.” He looked over at Frank and quirked his eyebrow. 

 

“I...like them and I kick ass at them.” Frank shrugged and flopped down on the couch, tugging at the sleeve of his knitted sweater. 

 

Gerard plucked a game from the shelf and opened the XBox disc tray. He put the game in and grabbed two controllers before he moved to sit beside Frank, handing him one of the controllers. “Sure you do.” Gerard chuckled as the game started up and Frank turned the TV and sound on. 

 

“Is that a challenge?” Frank raised an eyebrow and chuckled. 

 

“You bet your sweet ass it is.” Gerard grinned back and leaned back on the couch, getting himself comfortable. 

 

“What would you know about my ass?” Frank joked as he set up the game so they could play.

 

“Not a damn thing.” Gerard chuckled. “Yet.” 

 

Frank glanced at him and caught sight of the grin. He smiled back and started the game. They played for a while, Frank proving his skill at the game, until there was another knock at the door. Frank paused their game to go see who it was. He opened the door to see the delivery boy standing on his step. He smiled and pulled the money to pay, plus a tip, out of his pocket to give to the guy and take his bag of food. He brought it in and set it on the coffee table. Gerard sat up and unbuttons his sleeves to roll them up. Frank smiled, it was the most informal that he’d seen him. 

 

Gerard looked up at him and raised an eyebrow in question. “What?”

 

“Nothing.” Frank shook his head, chuckling to himself and pulling out the food. He saw Gerard loosen and remove his tie, undoing a couple of buttons, out of the corner of his eye. He sat back down and opened his container of food, eating quietly and happily. Gerard seemed pleased enough with his food. Frank kind of liked this more relaxed look on Gerard. 

 

~~~~~

 

Frank sat up as the movie they’d decided to watch ended, but Gerard’s weight on his side made that impossible. He smiled, he wasn’t sure exactly what point in the movie Gerard had moved over to lean against him but it was actually kind of nice. He was warm but he was tense, Frank couldn’t figure out why but it sort of bothered him. Gerard shifted and groaned a bit. Frank ran his hand up over Gerard’s back and he stiffened. 

 

“You ok?” Frank quirked an eyebrow. 

 

“I’m fine, just a little stiff I guess.” Gerard leaned forward and looked back at him. 

 

“Here, let me see if I can’t help you.” Frank moved up onto his knees on the couch and gently pulled on Gerard’s shirt. Gerard unbuttoned the front of it and let Frank pull it off of him. Frank frowned deeply at some scars. Some of them looked like bullet wounds, a type scars Frank was familiar with, and others he wasn’t as sure. He shook his head and rubbed his hands together to warm them a bit before he splayed his hands over Gerard’s back. He kneaded into the muscles of Gerard’s shoulders, massaging the knots out of them. Gerard groaned lightly at the feeling and leaned forward a bit more. Frank stopped and moved away, Gerard seemed disappointed. “Lay down and wait for a second, ok, I’ll be right back.” 

 

Gerard looked confused but laid down on the couch on his stomach as Frank got up and walked away. Frank came back with a small bottle of lavender massage oil. Gerard nodded and tucked one of the throw pillows under his chin. Frank settled beside him and put some of the oil on his hands before going back to massaging deep into the muscles of Gerard’s back and shoulders. Gerard groaned and hummed appreciatively. Frank smiled gently at the sounds and kept working. Gerard started to loosen up and relax under Frank’s hands. When he was done and Gerard seemed totally relaxed he moved away from him a bit so he could sit up freely. 

 

“Thanks, that feels a lot better.” Gerard leaned against Frank and hummed. 

 

“No problem.” Frank smiled and put an arm around him. “You were obviously hurting.” 

 

Gerard hummed happily at the pain being gone and looked at Frank. “I was, and you made it go away.” He leaned over and kissed Frank’s cheek. Frank smiled at the gentle touch. It seemed very odd of Gerard but he liked it. Frank faced him and gave a small smile before he leaned in to kiss him. Gerard smiled and pushed into the kiss, demanding entrance to Frank’s mouth with his tongue. Frank gave it to him, moaning at being pulled into Gerard’s lap. The kiss grew heated and deep very quickly. Frank rocked his hips against Gerard’s and both men moaned together. 

 

“F-fuck….” Frank tilted his head back. Gerard took that opportunity to kiss and bite at the flesh there, licking at the ink covered skin. “Ah...Gerard...please.” 

  
Gerard pulled away and looked up at him, he quickly picked him up and laid him down on the couch. He pulled at Frank’s sweater and got it over his head only to curse at the tshirt underneath. Frank chuckled and helped him get it over his head. Gerard set back to trying to make small marks on Frank’s skin. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard just about choked on the stolen second half of Frank’s wrap he’d picked up to eat.
> 
> “What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh this is back too. I'm slowly kick starting all my fics again so they'll get updated. This one I wrote in a single day so don't shoot me if it's absolute shit. I've figured out where this fic is going and there will only be a few more chapters I think.

Gerard woke up to a rather rude alarm and flinched. He looked beside him and smiled at the sight of heavily tattooed skin. Frank grumbled and slapped at the phone on the night table. He growled and Gerard laughed weakly. 

 

“Shut up you stupid motherfucking piece of shit.” Frank swiped half assedly at the phone until it finally went silent. 

 

“Wow, and they let you teach kids with a mouth like that.” Gerard chuckled and rolled over to look at him properly. Frank’s bed was big and comfortable. Frank smiled, kissing Gerard, before he swung his legs over the side of the bed to get up. “Where are you running off to?” 

 

“It’s a weekday, I have to go to work.” Frank chuckled as he winced mildly trying to get dressed. Gerard grinned and nodded. His phone went off and he rolled his eyes indignantly, answering it quickly. 

 

“Gabe, what the hell do you want at this hour?” Gerard barked at the phone. He listened to Gabe and frowned. “Are you kidding me?” Another pause. “Shit. Okay, hold on.” he hung up and jumped up out of the bed to get dressed quickly. Frank looked over at him as he ran his fingers through his hair to straighten it out a bit.

 

“What’s going on?” Frank raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Problem at work...can I ask a favour of you?” Gerard looked at Frank carefully. 

 

“Yeah, what do you need?” 

 

“Is there any chance I could get you to bring Mikey home with you after school and I’ll come get him when I get out. I could bring dinner with me if you want.” 

 

Frank nodded. “Yeah, absolutely. That sounds good. Is everything alright?” 

 

“Yeah, I think so. Just...I’ll text him and let him know.” Gerard stood there for a second. He stepped forward and kissed him. “I’ll see you later.” 

 

“Yeah, see you in a few hours.” 

 

~~~~~

 

Frank stood in his classroom and waited for Mikey. Class had ended not long ago and Mikey should be there soon, he’d made sure he knew during class that he was going home with Frank. He’d tried texting Gerard to make sure everything was alright at work and see how he was doing but he was getting no answer. He assumed that maybe he was in some kind of meeting and couldn’t answer. He sighed and decided he’d wait and try again later. 

 

He heard a light knock on the door and looked up to see Mikey standing in the doorway with his satchel over his shoulder. He smiled at Frank but it didn’t look like a very convincing smile. He looked nervous or uneasy. Frank frowned and gathered up the stuff from his desk. 

 

“Come on, let’s go.” 

 

He shoos him out of the room. 

 

“We can get some takeout for dinner if you want.” 

 

Mikey nodded quietly but didn’t even seem excited. Frank frowned deeper and stopped just inside the front door, grabbing Mikey’s arm. 

 

“You ok? You’re never not excited about food.” 

 

Mikey nodded but Frank wasn’t buying it. 

 

“Bullshit, what’s wrong? Mr. McCracken being a dick again?” 

 

Mikey shook his head. 

 

“Other kids?” 

 

This time he got no response and Frank sighed. 

 

“In my class?” 

 

Mikey nodded so slightly that Frank almost missed it. 

 

“What happened?” 

 

Mikey shook his head and tried to refuse. 

 

“Come on, Mikey, we’ve talked about this before. Can’t try and help if you don’t tell me what’s up.” 

 

Mikey shook his head again. 

 

“Well, you can either talk to me or you can talk to your brother.” 

 

Mikey’s eyes went wide and he shook his head quickly. 

 

“Well then I suggest you spit it out so that when I tell him I can also tell him it’s sorted and not to worry about it.” 

 

Mikey looked at his feet and the look on his face damn near broke Frank’s heart. 

 

“I just want to help make it stop.” 

 

He offered Mikey a hug and the lanky boy curled in on himself as he let Frank wrap him in a tight hug. 

 

“They kept calling me a slut and spreading a stupid rumour.” 

 

He muttered into Frank shoulder. Frank’s eyes went wide and he looked at him. It was hard to really hug a kid comfortingly when they were taller than him but he wasn’t going to give up on it. Pretty much everyone was taller than him.

 

“About what?” 

 

Mikey took a deep breath and Frank waited, unsure of what Mikey could’ve done for them to do this to him. He was quiet, didn’t bother with others, one would think that would keep him from becoming a target. 

 

“They kept saying that the only reason for you to keep talking to me after classes and being nice to me would be if we were sleeping together.”

 

Frank furrowed his brows together and felt more than a little offended his students thought he would do something like that. 

 

“I’m guessing they don’t know you have an older brother then.” 

 

“No, I don’t really talk to them or even about Gee in general.” 

 

Frank nodded and sighed, that was fair enough. Frank hadn’t known Mikey had a brother till parent-teacher day. 

 

“We’ll set them straight tomorrow.” 

 

Mikey nodded weakly and Frank shushed him, wiping away the tears that dared to escape. 

 

“Am I that repulsive that you’re so upset about it?”

 

Frank grinned, joking entirely and hoping to make Mikey laugh a little. He got a chuckle. 

 

“No...just being called a slut for something I didn’t even do…” 

 

Mikey blushed a little bit and it was Frank’s turn to chuckle as he figured it out. 

 

“Something that you’ve never done with anyone, let alone a teacher.”

 

Mikey blushed harder and shook his head. 

 

“Have you ever even been kissed?” 

 

Frank asked purely out of curiosity. Mikey blushed furiously and walked out of the building, hiding his face. Frank laughed loudly and followed him out. 

 

~~~~~

 

Mikey was curled up on the end of Frank’s couch with his wrap in one hand and a Wii-mote in the other. Mikey had been surprisingly okay with trying vegan food when Frank tried to think of a takeout place that would deliver food he could actually eat. They were playing Yahtzee because they could play it one handed while they ate. 

 

“For fuck sakes, you cheating little shit.” 

 

Frank threw his hands up as Mikey got a third Yahtzee that round. Gerard walked into the room and looked at the pair of them with an eyebrow raised before looking at the TV and snickering. 

 

“How was work? Get everything sorted?” 

 

Frank asked Gerard as he sat down beside him. 

 

“No, but hopefully by tomorrow. Anyways, anything fun going on here?” 

 

Frank snorted and looked at Mikey who shrugged, knowing Frank was going to tell him anyway. He was only asking if right now was ok. 

 

“Did you know that according to a bunch of teenagers, me being nice to Mikey means I have to be sleeping with him?” 

 

Gerard just about choked on the stolen second half of Frank’s wrap he’d picked up to eat. 

 

“ _ What _ ?”

 

“That was my thoughts on it too. I’m gonna set the little shits straight but I brought a rather mopey Mikey home with me because of it. He’s been alright since I gave him food though.”

 

Mikey stuck his tongue out at Frank who retaliated by stealing the fry he had in his hand and eating it before Mikey could stop him. 

 

“Hey, get your own!” 

 

“Just did.” 

 

Frank chuckled as Mikey swatted at him. Gerard shook his head and couldn’t help a soft chuckle at the pair of them getting along. He smiled but he felt his heart skip a few beats and sink. He needed to fix things at work and now before it could become a threat to his brother or his relationship with Frank.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Gerard, he’s my brother. Shut your trap, Brendon.” 
> 
> Mikey glared up at him for implying anything negative about his big brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I had more than this stocked up but this will do. Enjoy some of whatever this is. I may have been half asleep when I wrote this...or at work. Probably at work. Enjoy.

Frank stood at the chalkboard as the kids filed into the class. Mikey looked at him and sat in his usual spot. When they were all seated he did attendance quickly. Mr. Toro walked in and sat behind Frank’s desk liked he’d asked him to when he’d talked to him that morning. The rumours had persisted for over a week and it needed to be dealt with. 

“Alright, listen up. Put your notebooks and textbooks back in your bags because I think we need to have a group conversation.”

 

The class seemed confused but they did as they were told. 

 

“Mr. Toro, thank you for joining us for this discussion.” 

 

“Oh, I wouldn’t miss this.” 

 

He nodded and grinned. He knew Frank was pissed at the implications.

 

“It’s been brought to my attention that you like to spread rumours about teachers, as well as your fellow students.”

 

There was a faint murmur as some realized what was happening. 

 

“Shut it.”

 

Frank said sternly and they went silent.

 

“Let’s talk about this, because I would like to understand the motive behind this. What about me, to you guys, says pedophile? Why is that a label that you would give me?”

 

No one said anything. 

 

“Oh, come on, one of you must have something.”

 

He waited but still nothing. After a minute someone raised their hand. 

 

“Yes?”

 

“No one said you were.”

 

“Not directly, but implications can be as dangerous as direct accusations.”

 

Frank looked at Ray, who nodded for him to continue. 

 

“By saying that I would not only date, but sleep with, one of my students you are implying that I would sleep with an underaged  _ child _ . Now, last I checked the common term for that is pedophile.”

 

Frank frowned at them and set his jaw. 

 

“Now, Mr. Toro...what would happen if that were true.”

 

Ray sat up and looked directly at the class. 

 

“Well, Mr. Iero, if I’d caught word of this from someone else I would have had to follow a series of steps. The police would have been called, and it would have been investigated. The student would be interviewed and removed from any potential harms way. The teacher would be suspended until a full investigation was carried out and if found guilty the teacher would be fired, arrested and charged. The student put into therapy.” 

 

Frank watched the kids shift uncomfortably. 

 

“And if found innocent?”

 

Frank asked and Ray cleared his throat.

 

“They would likely be put on a watch list and parents would more than likely expressed discomfort at a potential predator teaching their children. This would for me to terminate their employment and chances of them finding work at other schools would be reduced to almost none.”

 

Frank sighed. 

 

“So even when innocent it would destroy someone’s livelihood.” 

 

There was a murmur again. 

 

“Shut it. You need to realize that your words have an impact. Whether it was me you were trying to hurt, or the student, it is unacceptable. If you know of something like that  _ actually happening _ then please, come forward. By all means tell Mr. Toro so he can eliminate the threat.” 

 

Frank looked at Mikey. 

 

“But do not  _ ever _ use that as a means of just being mean to someone. If you don’t know then don’t accuse. You can bring up potential concerns and the person will be watched until a conclusion is met, but it not something to throw around lightly.” 

 

Mr. Toro nodded. 

 

“If you absolutely must know, I’m nice to Mikey because he has been treated unfairly by another teacher and I’m trying to help him. As for my love life, which is none of your business anyways, I have a thirty two year old boyfriend who I am very fond of.”

 

“Oh yeah, what’s his name?”

 

Brendon taunted, it was Mikey that spoke up. 

 

“Gerard, he’s my brother. Shut your trap, Brendon.” 

 

Mikey glared up at him for implying anything negative about his big brother. 

 

“Easy, Mikey.”

 

Frank warned. 

 

“Iero, your phone is going off like crazy.”

 

Ray interrupted. 

 

“Who does it say it is? Is it my mother?”

 

“No, it says Gee.”

 

Frank furrowed his brows together as Ray held out his phone. He answered it and held it to his ear. 

 

“What’s going on?” 

 

He walked towards the door to take the conversation outside but hauled immediately at the sound of pure panic in Gerard’s voice.

 

“What are you doing right now? Where’s Mikey?”

 

Frank raised an eyebrow and looked at Mikey. 

 

“I’m supposed to be teaching, Mikey is right here at his desk. Why?”

 

“You need to get him and get out of there right now. Please, Frank!”

 

“Gee, I can’t just leave.”

 

“What’s wrong?” 

 

Frank looked over at Ray. 

 

“Something is up with Mikey’s brother.”

 

“Who are you talking to?”

 

“The principal is here. We were talking to the kids about what we talked about yesterday.” 

 

“Oh... _ shit _ !”

 

Frank recognized the sound of a gun and his eyes went wide. 

 

“Ok, where should we go?”

 

“Your place, just go there and wait for me. I’ll explain it then.”

 

“Ok.” 

 

Frank hung up the phone feeling very unsure. He looked at Ray who nodded. 

 

“I’ll cover you this period and get someone for the rest of the day. We can talk about it tomorrow.” 

 

Frank nodded and turned to Mikey but he was already beside Frank. 

 

“Let’s go, kid.” 

 

Frank took him out to his car and they got in before either said anything again. 

 

“Frank, what’s going on?”

 

“What does your brother do for a living?” 

 

“I don’t know, just contract work.”

 

“No, what does he actually do? I know you know so don’t lie to me. I was in the military from the time I was eighteen and I know the sound of gunfire. So try that again.” 

 

Mikey was dumbfounded and sighed. 

 

“He’s a hired gun, a hitman I guess you could call it. He gets a name and address, finds them and eliminates the problem. He’s paid well for it. He works for some organization.” 

 

Mikey looked extremely uncomfortable. 

 

“And he told me I couldn’t ever tell anyone that.” 

 

Frank just stared at him for a minute before starting the car and heading for his place. They got inside and Frank locked the door. 

 

“So what is going on then? Job gone wrong?”

 

Mikey shook his head. 

 

“He tells me when he has a job, the last one was before we went to see the movie. Actually he had one the day you guys went on your date, he was livid that his boss called him while he was with you.”

 

“Gabe?”

 

“Yeah...I’m surprised he let you hear that name.” 

 

“So it’s been a couple of weeks since he’s had any jobs?” 

 

Mikey nodded and curled up on the couch. 

 

“He’s been in fights with other organizations or even the crime rings before but he’s never pulled me out of school.” 

 

“Something must be very wrong then, if he’s worried about your safety enough to want you here...though I’m not sure why here.” 

 

“Do you own a gun?”

 

“I have a couple.” 

 

“If Gerard has ever been here by himself then he knows that. That’s the kind of thing he has to know. Anyone he’s ever with he checks for guns and weapons, if he knew you were military then that’d be even more reason for him to check.”

 

Frank frowned deeply and walked over to the TV stand. It had a couple of drawers and a false back on it. He looked in the drawers and found both of his hand guns, and his ammo. He looked in the false back and found his rifle. They were all still in place and untouched. He looked back at Mikey. 

 

“Why?”

 

“For his safety, and for mine if he ever lets me meet them.” 

 

Frank frowned because he could see the sense in it but he still felt a little invaded. He paced for a little while and tried to piece things together. He could understand why Gerard hadn’t told him but it still bothered him a little. He wanted to know what was going on right now that Gerard was worried about Mikey’s safety. He heard a knock on his door and stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at Mikey, who looked concerned. Frank took that as a sign to grab one of the handguns out of the drawer and tuck it in the back of his jeans before going to answer the door. He carefully opened it and immediately tried to shut it again but the man on the other side bounce the door hard against him, making him hit his head on it and hit the floor. He shook himself as the man stepped over him. He pushed himself up to his knees and could vaguely see the man heading for the living room. He pulled out the gun and headed after him. He was not letting him near Mikey, not a chance in hell. Mikey was curled up in the corner of the couch. 

 

“Get away from him.”

 

Frank warned and held the gun to aim it at his legs. 

 

“Don’t be a hero buddy, your boyfriend has brought you into a dangerous game.”

 

“I’m not a hero but I ain’t letting you near the kid.”

 

“What is he to you?” 

 

“A kid someone asked me to look after, now back off.” 

 

“Who the fuck do you think you are? Do you even know how to use that gun?”

 

“You’d be surprised.” 

 

The guy frowned at Frank and shook his head. He grabbed ahold of Mikey by the collar of his shirt, the boy protesting and trying to break the grip as he was pulled to his feet. 

 

“Shut up kid.”

 

Frank opened his mouth to say something else and heard something behind him, he spun around to face whoever it was and was immediately hit in the face with something. He saw nothing but black after that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always online somewhere if you wanna chat...  
> you can find me @ thePetetoherPat on Twitter and thepetetoherpatrick.tumblr.com ^-^
> 
> hit me up whenever xoxo


End file.
